


Marcado

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>O futuro do qual ele veio era pior do que ele deixava escapar. Blue Beetle garantira isso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marcado

**Author's Note:**

> Bolinhas pululantes de alegria e felicidade geralmente trazem uma tristeza infindável. Por incrível que pareça a inspiração veio de "Kid Flash Lost #1", a cena dele com The Flash. Trouxe um pouco daquele sentimento, quase que eu choro lendo, pro Bart da Earth-16 com Bluepulse. No fim, fic muito dark. Síndrome de Estocolmo abaixo.

Seis anos. Essa era sua idade quando viu seu pai e sua tia serem pegos pelo terrível Blue Beetle, líder do Reach em seu planeta. Seis anos e viu o crânio de seus mentores esmagados no asfalto diante de si, enquanto tremia violentamente de medo, viu a pequena e inútil resistência se desfazer, cercada pelo exército inimigo, com a morte de seus líderes. Seis anos, quando sentiu-se ser agarrado pelo braço pela primeira vez, sua roupa arrancada e seu diminuto corpo tomado a força.

Ninguém negaria a eficácia da tática. O filho do líder rebelde tomado em praça pública era uma metáfora perfeita para a situação. Seus gritos horrorizados sob o corpo do líder dos invasores. O nojo gerado, o medo instaurado e a bravura despedaçada foram instantâneos. Nenhum dos seguidores do seu pai ousou se manifestar, viu lágrimas rolarem nos olhos de sua mãe, incapaz de ajudar. Sentiu a própria Speedforce o abandonar, enquanto o horror o apagava.

Acordou num quarto que poderia pertencer a qualquer lugar, deitado numa cama enorme pro seu tamanho. Acordou com uma dor aguda no ombro, onde uma tatuagem era feita, um besouro azul com uma série de estranhos números. Ele gritou e tentou correr, mas estava imobilizado. Quando ficou completa a tatuagem, Blue Beetle o tomou novamente, para reafirmar sua dominação sob o pobre garoto.

Não demorou para que a criança entendesse seu papel. Ele era um escravo de cama. O Reach mantinha alguns desses, segundo o que se ouvia, os besouros não conseguiam se livrar completamente dos hormônios das carnes. Todo escravo de cama era homem, pois um besouro não entregaria sua semente a um ser inferior, besouros fêmeas podiam simplesmente se livrar de qualquer fecundação indesejada.

Não demorou, também, para Bart Allen se tornar especial. Ele sabia que era. Em menos de um ano viu que outros escravos de cama eram tomados nas ruas, a gosto de seus donos. Não ele. Blue Beetle nunca mais o tocara em público desde a primeira vez. Outros escravos andavam nus, puxados pela coleira. Não ele. Vestia-se com esmero, sempre que saía com seu dono, ainda usava coleira, mas seguia ao seu lado, não sendo arrastado. Outros escravos morriam em semanas. Não ele. Blue Beetle tinha cuidado de o alimentar, o vestir para não sentir frio.

Com mais algum tempo ele notou que não era mais tomado com tanta frequência. Em algumas vezes Blue Beetle chegava em casa para um garoto cansado, que ele apenas cobriria com uma coberta e dormiria abraçado com ele. Entretanto a vez que o mais confundiu fora aquela, que em meio ao ato, ele recebeu um beijo. Beijos eram gestos ternos e gentis, ele lembrava de sua mãe beijando seu pai, bem vagamente. Besouros nunca tinham sido vistos beijando ninguém. Com a surpresa, ele arregalou os olhos pela primeira vez em meio ao ato e viu, no fundo dos olhos do outro, culpa. Blue Beetle não sentia culpa, ele era uma máquina monstruosa, mas sua carne sentia. Jaime Reyes sentia-se culpado. Jaime Reyes queria tanto aquilo quanto ele. Jaime Reyes não era quem o tomava. O Reach mentira, não eram as carnes que possuíam insurgências de hormônios incontroláveis, e sim os besouros.

Tomado pelo espanto, circulou o rosto do monstro a sua frente com suas mãos, mal ocupando algum espaço no rosto do outro, e o beijou de volta.

A relação entre os dois mudou completamente depois daquele dia. Sempre que encontrava Blue Beetle o abraçava, encostando o ouvido contra suas costas, uma esperança tola de ouvir Jaime Reyes. Ele sempre murmurava para Jaime Reyes, baixinho, tentando que Blue Beetle não o ouvisse. " _I'm gonna crash the mode_ " ( _Eu vou acabar com a diretriz_ **NA:** Deixei em inglês pois tem valor para explicar a utilização de Crash e Mode pelo Impulse).

Quando devia ter por volta de doze anos ele acordou com uma sensação estranha. Por um longo tempo ele não conseguiu explicar o que sentia, até que percebeu. Sua coleira estava desativada. Ele correu, pela casa inteira, apenas para sentir o chão, as pernas esticadas. " _O que eu devo fazer?_ " se perguntou. Precisava fugir. Seus instintos gritavam por liberdade, pra correr o mundo, fora pra isso que nascera. Mas abandonar Blue era demais para ele. Pensou em como Jaime Reyes se sentiria se fosse embora. " _Só que preso aqui eu nunca vou poder libertá-lo_ ".

Correu. Pra qualquer lugar e para todos os lugares. Correu até quase desmaiar. Então percebeu que sentia muita fome. Comera antes de sair, mas fazia tanto que não corria que não conseguira se controlar e gastara muita energia. Faminto na rua ele descobriu quão difícil era aquela vida. Comendo tudo que conseguia encontrar, brigando por um espaço para dormir. Rapidamente juntou cicatrizes que se somaram com as que trazia da época em que fora escravizado. Fora tentando conseguir comida que achou Nathaniel, demorou um punhado para um confiar no outro, mas o colar inibidor ajudou bastante. Bart vibrara para fora do seu assim que pôde. Depois de algum tempo de ajuda mútua finalmente eles confiaram um no outro. Quando perceberam que o objetivo de ambos era o mesmo, trabalharam juntos. Tryon ensinou física, mecânica e outros assuntos, explicou o plano e aproveitou a ajuda de alguém capaz de correr o mundo e vibrar através de sólidos para completar sua máquina do tempo.

Durante o ano que passara livre todo seu ser lhe gritava para correr de volta para Blue. Tocava sua marca toda noite antes de dormir. Sonhava com ele. Uma vez se deparara com sua casa, seus pés tendo traçado o caminho de volta antes mesmo que pudesse perceber. Sentia-se culpado por abandoná-lo, mas era sua única chance de salvá-lo. Inegavelmente o Blue Beetle tornara-se mais cruel no último ano. Invadindo e destruindo pequenas vilas por nada em específico, matando e torturando qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho. Isso fez com que a viagem ao passado fosse apressada. A máquina acabou por ficar incompleta, e se tornaria inoperativa após um uso. Ainda assim Bart aceitou voltar. Contente por finalmente ter a chance de destruir as diretrizes (crash the mode).

Assim que surgiu quarenta anos no passado, assumiu a primeira palavra que ouviu, impulso, como nome. Trancando todo seu ser e experiências no fundo ele sorriu, como Nathaniel o ensinou. Sorriu e deixou sua hiperatividade tomar conta. Lidar com os heróis não fora tão difícil, lembrava de muita coisa. Seus pais e sua tia Dawn lhe contaram tanta coisa sobre eles, Blue Beetle tinha arquivos que as vezes o deixava ler, Nathaniel lhe contara diversas histórias para que dormisse tranquilo (sempre tinha pesadelos a noite e seus terrores noturnos podiam delatar sua posição e planos para possíveis capturadores). Quase tão natural como se sempre tivessem sido seus significados, Crash se tornou sinônimo para ótimo e Mode para péssimo.

Difícil havia sido encontrar os parentes há muito perdidos. Flash ainda vivo, Wally, sua avó tinha olhos gentis. Ele queria chorar. Mas agora era Impulse, não Bart, Impulse. Após sua 'frustração' por não poder voltar para 'casa'. Impulse se mudou para a casa dos avôs, o que foi rapidamente mudado. Barry e Iris tinham empregos, e Bart ainda não tinha sido matriculado em escola nenhuma ainda. No primeiro dia em que os horários de trabalho de ambos coincidiram de deixar o garoto completamente sozinho em casa, eles voltaram para uma casa semidestruída e um neto em prantos quase arrancando os próprios cabelos, batendo a cabeça com força contra o chão. Ele chegara a se machucar no ataque, iniciado por um pesadelo muito vívido da morte dos pais. Os Allen então decidiram que o rapaz ficaria com os Garrick, que por estarem aposentados, tinham mais tempo para vigiar o garoto e não deixá-lo sozinho. Bart implorara por perdão, disse que não se repetiria, e por um dia seus avôs conheceram o jovem criado por um futuro arruinado.

O problema é que na manhã seguinte eles foram despertados pela efusiva bolinha de alegria que era Impulse. Não importa o quanto tentassem não arrancavam nada sobre o garoto. Eles estavam preocupados com o que acontecera, Barry principalmente pois o garoto deixava transparecer a total falta de conhecimento que crianças tinham que ter sobre certos assuntos. Algumas vezes ele deixava escapar alguma frase que denotava uma infância sofrida. Mesmo seu hábito alimentar era demais até para velocistas. Ele comia o que via pela frente, Barry reconheceu aquele comportamento. Wally mantivera o mesmo hábito quando o trouxeram para casa **(1)**. Comer daquela forma normalmente indicava que a criança não fazia ideia de quando seria a próxima refeição.

A primeira vez que se deparou com Jaime Reyes fora uma tortura. Seus instintos lhe gritavam para correr até ele, se jogar em seus braços e se declarar sua posse. Mas aquilo não era o que salvaria o outro rapaz. Ele se manteve o mais calmo que conseguiu, se apresentou como " _Impulse, Bart Allen, Bart Impulse Allen, qualquer um é crash!_ " em sua mente adicionou um 'seu' antes de cada nome. Começou a correr ao redor do garoto latino, a única coisa em sua mente era a diferença entre Jaime de 2016 e o de 2056. Se a armadura do Blue Beetle era um indicativo de qualquer coisa era que lhe faltavam músculos no passado. Sorriu expulsando o pensamento para o fundo da mente. **(2)**

Jaime parecia desconfortável com sua presença, algumas vezes. Fora durante algo que fizeram juntos **(3)** , uma das diversas saídas que Impulse conseguia arrastá-lo, sob o pretexto de o ajudar a não entrar no mode. Eles haviam se metido em confusão, nada muito grande, mas diversos erros de cálculos acabou os levando a um problema que exigiu Scarab a assumir controle e salvar a pele dos garotos. Fora no final, quando o Blue Beetle tentou assassinar alguém e Impulse tentou pará-lo, que parte de sua roupa terminou rasgada. Tinha batido o ombro em algum pilar caído de concreto, um vergalhão de ferro fincou em seu ombro e no seu descuido para impedir Jaime de matar alguém, correu ignorando a ferida e sua roupa rasgou.

Blue Beetle o olhava atônito.

-Khaji Da.

-O quê, her-man-oh?

-Khaji Da – repetiu tocando seu ombro, sua marca de posse. - Khaji Da. - ele repetiu. - Meu número. Por que você tem minha marca? Você é meu. Mas eu não o marquei. Não há nenhum registro sobre mim ou Jaime Reyes marcando o jovem Impulse.

O silêncio pesou sobre seu ombro, tocou a marca, pousando os dedos sobre a mão de Blue.

-No futuro eu sou seu.

-Meu – reafirmou o outro, o puxando para si e o tomando.

Fora estranho para Impulse. Bart estava acostumado, mas não Impulse. E mesmo Bart estranhava, pois Scarab não era o seu Blue. Mesmo assim abaixou a cabeça e deixou que o outro o tivesse como desejava, um pensamento em sua cabeça, implorando que Jaime não o visse assim, submetido, submisso. Lembrara muito a sua primeira vez e aquilo o deixara a lágrimas, então Scarab o beijou e tornou-se mais gentil. Acalmando o jovem em seus braços. O possuindo como se para reafirmar a posse declarada, mais do que por vontade. Terminou com ele em seus braços, trêmulo e choroso.

-Procure se vestir, logo Jaime Reyes vai reassumir controle. Ele vai querer saber o que é a marca se a vir. Você não demonstra querer que ele saiba - Impulse levantou. - Você é meu – reafirmou.

Antes que Jaime pudesse acordar, Impulse estava vestido e seu choro controlado. Ele não parecera fazer ideia do que acontecera quando Scarab assumiu e tampouco Impulse lhe esclareceu. " _Sei lá, Her-man-oh. Eu desmaiei_ ". O clima ficara um pouco estranho entre eles depois disso. Provavelmente por isso ele não notou que falhou. Não notou que o motivo pelo qual voltara ao passado para impedir havia acontecido. Ao pensar que nunca mais veria o homem que viera conhecer seu coração afundou.

Saber do ritual tinha sido outra complicação. Ninguém queria lhe contar, sua persona impulsiva apagava qualquer vontade de lhe contarem segredos. No entanto, Nightwing não conseguiu se manter em segredo quando entendeu que o garoto realmente queria ajudar o amigo, ele vira algo de si, ou de Wally, em Bart. A princípio Impulse acreditara que o jovem líder do Time não faria nada pelo amigo, depois de muito insistir que Blue Beetle deveria ser a prioridade, e chorar internamente que ele não poderia falhar tão cedo, Nightwing quebrou o silêncio.

Depois de resgatar Khaji Da e Jaime Reyes, Impulse não conseguiu tempo a sós com a dupla. Apenas bem depois da morte de Wally que se viu sozinho com Jaime. Ele estava na casa da família Reyes, sob o pretexto de jogar videogame até esquecer os problemas. Era uma atitude risível, se Jaime soubesse de um terço de seus sofrimentos. Mas o convite aquecera seu coração ao ponto que isso sozinho valeu para amenizar suas turbulências. Estava se apaixonando seriamente por Jaime. Khaji Da, como Scarab escolhera ser chamado, assistia calado a interação entre os dois rapazes.

-Ultimamente Khaji Da anda estranho, _ese_ – ele começou cautelosamente, olhando de esguelha para o mais jovem.

-Estranho como, her-man-oh? - perguntou distraído, apertando todos os botões há velocidade tão impressionante que o jogo não conseguia responder a todos os comandos. Pela enésima vez naquele dia o jogo travou. - Tão mode!

- _Sí. Bien_ , ele trata você com _mi_. " _Meu Impulse_ ". Você sabe o porquê?

-Nope – respondeu com uma expressão vazia. Reiniciando o jogo.

- _Hermano_? Você não é muito bom mentiroso, _ese_. - olhou diretamente para Impulse.

-Não estou mentindo. Não sou eu quem tem um escaravelho alien nas costas. Não sou eu quem sei! - disse irritado.

-Calma, _hermano_. _CÁLLATE! -_ gritou olhando para as costas. - _Él no es su! Yo puedo_ falar o que quiser!

-Jaime?

-Não é com você Bart, _es_ Khaji Da! Ele fica dizendo que eu estou te irritando, _ese_. Ele diz: ' _Meu Impulse está apresentando níveis anormais de irritação'_. E esse 'meu' que ele fala me irrita! _Muchísim_ _o._ Você não é dele!

Impulse olhou para o chão. Queria dizer, contar tudo que vivera no futuro. Explicar que sim, era dele. Deles. Bartholomew Allen II pertencia a Blue Beetle, fosse Khaji Da ou Jaime Reyes. Mas se perguntava como o outro reagiria. Ele tinha consciência que ninguém ficaria contente ao saber que uma versão alternativa de si mesmo tomara uma criança de seis anos. Saber por alto todas as atrocidades que cometera era uma coisa, encarar de frente uma consequência direta de suas ações. Bart tinha cicatrizes físicas e emocionais para provar. Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com a feição questionadora do latino, deixando uma lágrima rolar, ele fugiu.

Correra para frente, e para frente apenas. Cada objeto que se prostrava diante de si ele vibrava através, seguindo mais os instintos que a lógica. Parou exausto em algum lugar que ele não conseguia reconhecer. Era o meio do nada, um pedaço de rocha no oceano, ou um iceberg, as lágrimas deixavam sua visão turva e o calor da corrida o protegia do frio. Não sabia dizer. Gritava desesperado, não planejara nada além de destruir a diretriz de Blue Beetle. Não planejara se apaixonar novamente pelo mesmo homem.

Fora Flash quem o resgatara. Pegara no colo e levara de volta para casa, sentiu ser depositado numa cama quente, foi abraçado pela avó e delicadamente acalentado. Dormiu abraçado a ela, acordou entre ela e o avô, sentindo-se amado e tranquilo como em muitos anos não sentia. Flash acordou primeiro, sorriu para ele de maneira carinhosa, acariciando o cabelo castanho avermelhado.

-Vô Barry, posso te contar algo? - murmurou para não acordar Iris. Ele fez que sim e seguiu para fora do quarto, entendendo que o garoto não queria falar na frente da avó.

Sozinhos no antigo quarto de Wally (assustadoramente decorado com pôsteres do Flash), ele despejou todo o futuro do qual viera para o avô. Cada detalhe, cada minuciosidade. Quando terminou era uma massa lamuriosa no chão, incapaz de falar ou fazer qualquer coisa. Barry Allen caminhava por todo o quarto. Visivelmente ele queria bater em algo, ou alguém, até não haver mais resquícios de que esse algo, ou alguém, existiu. Mas quem culpar? Jaime Reyes não se tornaria o homem que abusara de seu neto e matara seus filhos.

-Por que não me contou antes? Eu teria... eu teria... ARGH – gritou caindo sobre os joelhos e abraçando o neto, chorando junto.

Iris os encontrou assim. Barry a puxou para o abraço e a apertou, praticamente esmagando o jovem entre eles. Notando imediatamente que não deveria perguntar ela apenas aninhou sua família em seus braços e permitiu que eles se acalmassem. Depois de alimentar ambos os velocistas, arrumou uma desculpa qualquer e os deixou sozinhos. Quando fosse preciso ela saberia o que estava acontecendo.

-Você pretende contar para ele? - Barry perguntou por sobre seu prato, a fúria ainda presente em seus olhos.

-Você contaria? - devolveu a questão.

-Não sei – respondeu taciturno, se irritando novamente. - Nunca eu tive que pensar nisso antes. Eu não sei como deve ser. DROGA! - esmurrou a mesa. -Bart, o que eu posso fazer? O que você quer que eu faça? - pediu lamentoso, tentando alcançar o garoto.

Perder Wally tão cedo e ainda ouvir aquela história. Ele nunca sentira-se tão impotente. De que valiam seus poderes se não conseguia proteger quem mais amava.

-Não há nada pra fazer. Eu não devia ter contado – resmungou. Num instante Barry estava ao seu lado, ajoelhado diante de sua cadeira, abraçando gentilmente seu corpo.

-Não diga isso, você deve sempre me contar o que há de errado. Sempre. Ao menos deixe que eu te conforte. Eu não posso fazer mais nada – Bart abraçou o avô de volta.

Provavelmente teriam ficado dessa forma o resto do dia, mas a campainha soou, interferindo no momento. Barry se afastou hesitante, reassegurando ao rapaz que dispensaria quem quer que fosse e voltaria em um flash. Mas depois de um certo tempo ele não voltou. Bart se perguntou se havia algum problema e foi em direção a entrada. Encontrou Jaime parado, conversando com Barry, praticamente implorando algo. Barry negava veementemente o que quer que fosse. Bart interrompeu a discussão entre eles.

-Jaime? - chamou a voz suave e segura, mas os olhos denunciavam seu estado.

-Bart, podemos conversar, _cariño_? - perguntou tentando passar por Barry, que parecia prestes a explodir com o rapaz latino.

-Você o chamou de quê? - perguntou furioso. Bart lhe olhou confuso, espanhol não estivera na lista de coisas urgentes a se aprender. Jaime parecia surpreso e um pouco culpado. - Não vou permitir que você se aproxime dele, NUNCA MAIS!

-Vô! - correu até ele e tocou sua mão o parando de empurrar o garoto pra fora. - Eu vou falar com ele. Lembra, ele é inocente. Por favor.

-Que seja! Eu vou estar bem aqui, se eu achar que algo está errado eu o ponho porta afora! - e sentou no sofá.

Bart levou Jaime para o quarto de hóspedes que era seu. O sentou em sua cama e sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha, apoiando a frente do corpo no encosto da cadeira.

-Eu fui até os Garrick, eles falaram que você estaria aqui, _cariño._

Aquela palavra era esquisita, nunca a ouvira antes. Mas a forma como era dita lhe aquecia o coração e envia arrepios por sua espinha. Olhou fundo nos olhos do outro, ele parecia de alguma forma diferente, algo além das olheiras. Jaime Reyes não dormira aquela noite chegando a alguma conclusão que lhe enchia de determinação. Aquilo assombrava e maravilhava Impulse, pois no fim ele estava aqui.

-Você não dormiu a noite – afirmou. O outro concordou com um aceno. - O que quer dizer 'carino'? – enrolou a língua pronunciando errado **(4)**.

-Khaji Da me falou da marca – mudou o assunto. A mão de Bart foi automaticamente para onde a marca estaria sob a roupa. - Disse como era uma marca de posse. Me disse como eu provavelmente usava, usaria, teria usado? _C_ _ómo se dice?_

-Tanto faz – respondeu evitando o olhar dele.

-Bart, eu quero só que você saiba que eu nunca faria isso, _ese_ – levantou e foi até o outro. - Nunca faria nada que você não quisesse, _cariño_ – acariciou o rosto dele delicadamente.

-Eu sei – respondeu.

-O que você quer, Bart? - disse sério, erguendo o rosto com uma mão e encarando fundo os seus olhos. - Me diga que eu faço, _cariño_ – Bart nunca tinha recebido um olhar daquele, ele não podia dizer o que queria dizer. Era estranho, era quente e gentil, ao mesmo tempo que parecia o desnudar.

-O que _você_ quer? - devolveu, desconfortável.

-Você – Jaime respondeu. - _E_ _stoy enamorado de ti. T_ _e deseo, más que todo_ – sua voz era suave carregada de uma afeição desconhecida por ele.

-Jaime?

-Eu disse que te amo, que eu te quero, mais do que tudo, eu te quero, _cariño._

-Como assim? Você nunca antes... eu não entendo – perguntou confuso, tentou desviar o olhar, mas a mão de Jaime o manteve olhando em seus olhos.

- _Yo siempre te amé_. Sempre. Algo te prendia em minha mente, _ese_. Seu jeito me intrigava. Quando dei por mim pensava em _ti_ a qualquer instante. Ontem, depois que se foi, Khaji Da e eu tivemos uma longa conversa. _Mi madre_ deve ter achado que eu estava _loco._ _Cariño_ , não foi fácil aceitar o que eu sinto, mas depois que percebi, eu nem sei como não notei antes. É como te apontarem uma forma estranha numa figura que você conhecia, antes você nunca soube que estava lá, mas agora não consegue mais nem ver o que tinha antes.

-Eu... eu nunca notei – murmurou.

-Eu sei, Khaji Da me disse. Eu não sei o que meu eu alternativo fez, _mi amor._ Mas eu não farei você sofrer – ele riu baixo. - Mesmo que não notou? Eu te tocava por qualquer motivo, arrumava desculpas para sairmos juntos. Você me deixava _extraño_ , e Khaji Da me lembrando o quanto você " _ativa alterações bio-químicas no meu sistema_ " não ajudava. Agora me diga, Bart, o que você quer?

-Eu nunca tive escolha – ele murmurou.

-Eu já notei – Jaime olhou para as costas enquanto disse isso. - Khaji Da diz que pelo seu padrão de respiração e batimentos cardíacos eu deveria _besar_ _'_ nosso Impulse'.

-Besar?

-Eu tomarei isso como um sim, _ese_ – e se inclinou o beijando.

A mente de Bart percorreu todos os beijos que trocara em sua curta vida, em nenhum ele se sentira tão bem. Pela primeira vez ele sentiu que alguém se importava com o que ele sentia. Sentiu-se ser abraçado e uma língua entrar em sua boca. Tentou acompanhar os movimentos o melhor que pôde. Desfez-se nos braços de Jaime, sendo amparado num abraço ainda mais apertado. Decidiu que a cadeira estava atrapalhando, empurrou o latino brevemente e vibrou pela cadeira, jogando os braços ao redor do pescoço do mesmo, aceitando outro beijo.

-Bart?

-Sim – sussurrou contra os lábios do outro.

-Eu posso ver? A marca?

-Sim – seu tom fora um pouco sombrio. Saiu dos braços quentes de Jaime e tirou a camisa.

Jaime prendeu a respiração e tocou o besouro azul em seu braço. Seu olhar não desviou para seu torso nu, nem suas cicatrizes. Ele olhava para a marca e ela apenas, viu o olhar culpado que conhecia tão bem.

-Eu o amava – soltou. Jaime olhou para seus olhos assombrado por um instante, sem acreditar se realmente ouvira aquilo. - O Blue Beetle que me escravizou, eu me apaixonei por ele. Foi uma tolice, ele era uma arma, não uma pessoa. Mas eu sabia que ele era gentil, em alguns momentos. Era o Reach quem o obrigava a ser cruel. Quando eu fiz doze anos ele deixou minha coleira desativada e eu fugi. Ele deve me odiar agora – e irrompeu em lágrimas. Jaime hesitou, sem saber como reagir. Ele realmente ouvira que Bart se apaixonara pelo cruel Blue Beetle? Ditador da Terra pelo Reach?

-Khaji Da diz que se ele libertou você era porque queria te ver livre das crueldades que ele fazia, _ese_. Que você provavelmente conseguiu devolver suficiente consciência para ele tomar essa decisão. _Cariño_ , eu não sou aquele homem. Não vou te magoar.

-Eu sei! Eu sei, Jaime. _Her-man-oh_! Eu sei. Eu me apaixonei por você, sabendo que não era ele, que no que dependesse de mim você não viraria ele – mirou os próprios pés. - Eu vim pra te salvar, mesmo que no processo isso matasse ao homem que amei. Eu sacrifiquei tudo para que você não precisasse. Eu te amo – murmurou para o chão.

Novamente Jaime ergueu seu queixo e o beijou. A falta de camisa de Bart ficou muito evidente para o latino que se apressou em arrancar a própria camisa e puxar o menor para a cama. As mãos percorriam o torso do rapaz, tocando as cicatrizes, as arranhando levemente. Bart soltou um gemido baixo, nunca antes alguém se preocupara com seu prazer e honestamente era algo que fazia diferença. Jaime se preocupou em não ir longe demais.

-Não quero apressar, _cariño_. Eu te amo e sei que tudo que você sabe do assunto é traumatizante. _Puedo esperar para siempre si se necesita._ Vamos com calma.

Resmungou em seus braços, sem entender como ele podia esperar agora. Ele mesmo desesperado por mais daquela sensação estranha. Só que uma parte de si temia pelo ato, e só então notara chorar. Jaime limpou suas lágrimas e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Sem querer estender o assunto fechou os olhos e se entregou as carícias, algo igualmente inédito para ele.

- _Ves, Khaji Da_? É assim que domina nosso Impulse – sorriu suave ao notar que o rapaz ressonar tranquilo. - _M_ _ucho amor y cariño, y él es nuestro._

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - Nas comics originais Wally vinha de um lar pouco amoroso. É consenso ignorar que Rudy e Mary West da Earth-16 pareciam bons pais. E sempre há um certo exagero poético.
> 
> (2) – Não estou tratando aquela vez no memorial de Artemis como a primeira vez que eles se encontraram. Eu não acho que foi.
> 
> (3) – Estou me aproveitando dos dias pulados na série. Onde assumo que qualquer coisa pode acontecer com os personagens individualmente. Caso conflite com algo mostrado na série... desculpa?
> 
> (4) – ñ tem o mesmo som de nh. É uma articulação difícil de reproduzir pra quem fala inglês.
> 
> -/-/-/-/-/-
> 
> Não traduzi o espanhol pois usei pouquinho e dá pra entender.
> 
> -/-/-/-/-/-
> 
> **Nota da Autora 2** : Eu ando com um naco pra finais felizes que me irrita. Mas o corpo da fanfic e a história são mesmo dark. Eu vou dar Rate M pois acho que não é uma história facilmente suportada, mas nem por isso vou adicionar Smut, esse não é o ponto dessa fic.
> 
> A maior parte do silêncio da primeira parte é pra representar a escuridão que era a vida de Bart, quando ele começa a realmente assumir a persona Impulse tudo fica mais leve e acrescenta falas. Os eufemismos pra ser estuprado são o estado de negação de Bart com relação ao assunto. Ele mesmo ignora o fato que repudia sexo, mas é visível para seus parceiros (ele só teve um, pra qualquer efeito, Blue Beetle/Khaji Da/Jaime, mas em suma eles foram como três pessoas diferentes) Jaime nota sua hesitação e para. Não, Bart não amava Blue Beetle de verdade, como eu avisei, Estocolmo, mas a culpa que perdurava em Jaime Reyes no futuro era verdadeira e sim, foi ela quem fez com que ele tratasse Bart diferente da maioria das 'carnes' e chegasse a libertá-lo. Sem esse freio ele retornou ao ditador que seria, isso ajudou que Scarab sob o controle do Reach não o impedisse de libertar Bart.


End file.
